Did That Really Just Happen?
by GACfan13
Summary: Britney is a girl that's been living in New York for the past three years. Tiffany is her best friend from her old home that came to visit over Winter Break. When a huge blizzard comes to New York and the Avengers take them in crazy stuff happens. Some of Britney's biggest secrets are unveiled, and what are everyone's reactions? I suck at summaries, just read please.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the street while the cold snow and wind whipped blew around me and my best friend, Tiffany. We were sitting on a park bench, watching the snow cover the children's play sets and picnic tables. When I had last checked it was at least twenty degrees Fahrenheit. I could feel Tiffany shivering next to me. It was her first time visiting me after I moved away from Louisiana three years ago. I always went to see her but she wanted to come to see me in New York City this year as a surprise.

"Britney, I'm freezing," she told me.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to come during Winter Break," I said laughing. She hit me playfully on the arm and I laughed harder.

"Why do you hate me?" she asked.

"Aww, I don't hate you, I love you!" I said. I gave her a giant bear hug. She laughed and returned the favor.

"So you promise you're okay?" she asked me for the millionth time. She was referring to the attack on New York earlier in the year that nearly killed me.

I sighed and assured her I was. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Good," she said, "because that means I can do this!" And with that, she tackled me into the dense snow. When she let me up, half my body had been covered in snow.

"I hate you right now," I told her, struggling to get up from the snow's hold on my body. I groaned and stopped fighting. I just laid there and stared up at the snow falling on me.

"Come on, get up," Tiffany said tugging on my arm. I got up and we walked away down buried trail. Tiffany was in her new deep blue jeans and jacket with a brown shirt to compliment her chocolaty brown eyes. I, on the other hand was wearing black skinny jeans, a black jacket, and a dark red t-shirt on. We were both wearing knee-high black boots and our best friends' necklaces we bought before I moved.

Once we left the park we were greeted by a giant tower with STARK written on the side.

"Is that what I think it is!?" Tiffany squealed happily. I rolled my eyes and nodded annoyed. She was obsessed with Tony Stark and Iron Man. "Omigod do you think they'd let us go in!?"

"Nope," I replied immediately. I grabbed her arm and dragged her away. "You want some peppermint mocha or hot chocolate?" That got her attention. She nodded grinning from ear to ear. I laughed and led her arm in arm to a local coffee shop.

I opened the door and the smell of coffee beans and peppermint came rushing at me. I lead Tiffany in and the waitress at the counter greeted us. "Hey Britney, who's this fine young lady?"

"This is my best friend back from Louisiana, Tiffany. Tiffany, this is Cherry," I introduced her. They smiled and shook hands.

"Well, what can I get you today?" Cherry asked.

"Two peppermint mochas please," I said handing over the money. "Keep the change."

"Thank you very much," Cherry said taking the cash. I smiled and nodded thanks as she handed us our mochas. I turned around and led Tiffany to a booth. I quickly observed the small café. I recognized everyone except to five men in the corner. Tiffany must have noticed my staring and turned around.

Two of the men had blonde hair, one long, one short, but both had strong builds. Another man had dirty blonde short hair and was skinnier than the other to. The fourth man had brown, sort of curly hair and was about the same size as the dirty blonde. Then the last man had slicked back, long, black hair. He seemed very skinny and sent chills down my spine. He looked up with an evil look in his eyes. He turned towards my gaze, and his eyes met mine for a second before my head shot back down.

"Do you know who they are?" Tiffany asked in a whisper. I shook my head. "Those are the Avengers and Loki."

"I thought there were six Avengers," I said confused.

"There normally are. I guess two didn't come," she said shrugging.

I glanced back up at the black haired man to find him looking out the window. "Now, who's Loki?"

"The guy that tried to take over New York," Tiffany answered. I raised my eyebrow. "The black haired guy you keep starring at." I glared at her and she smirked at me. I drank some of my mocha, letting it calm me down.

I heard the bell at the door jingle, announcing the arrival of more costumers. I turned around to see none other than Tony Stark and a skinny red head. _Uh-oh,_ I thought. _Dear god please keep Tiffany from turning around!_ And, of course, she immediately turned around. Her eyes went wide and I reached over to cover her mouth and turn her head so she was facing me.

"Th-th-that's," she stuttered.

"Tony Stark, I know. Don't freak out," I pleaded. She nodded and took a deep breathe. I sighed in relief and leaned back in my chair.

"Can I go talk to him?" she asked. I was about to say no when she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the table. They all looked up at us. "Hi, are you the Avengers?"

Tony smiled and said, "The one and only."

"And who are you?" the short haired blonde asked.

Well, I'm Tiffany, and my fri-" she started turning around to see I wasn't there. "Britney, you know better than to hide from me." With that she pulled me from my hiding place.

"Yeah, you definitely hate me," I said. Three of the men were laughing at us.

"This is Britney," Tiffany said ignoring me.

"Well, it's nice to meet both of you," the dirty blonde said.

"Likewise," I said.

"Do you two come here often?" Tony asked.

"Well, I, she, we, her," Tiffany and I were saying trying to figure out what to say. I sighed. "I live here and come here pretty much all the time, but she is my friend from Louisiana that came to visit."

The red head smiled a bit and said, "That would explain why you're cheeks are so red."

"Excuse me?" Tiffany asked confused.

I looked at Tiffany and realized what she meant. Tiffany wasn't used to the cold weather so she was very pale except for insanely rosy cheeks. I smiled and started to laugh. Tiffany kept asking what everyone was laughing about. She never found out.

"Well, I guess it's time to go. My parents are probably ready to kill me," I said noticing the time.

"Yeah, that might not be too easy anymore," the long haired blonde I'd learned was named Thor said. He was right, the windows were blocked by what I considered about five and a half feet of snow, and more still coming down.

"Sweet mother of God," I said in amazement.

"When on Earth did that happen?" Tiffany yelled. I clamped a hand over her mouth and another on the back of her head to keep it in place.

"Probably while we were talking," The dirty blonde, Clint, said.

Tiffany turned to me, worry in her eyes, and asked, "How are we gonna get back to your house? It's all the way on the other side of Manhattan."

"We should be able to make it to Stark Tower from here." Thor said. His brother, Loki, had remained silent the whole time. I did notice, however, whenever Thor talked he'd roll his eyes. "You ladies could accompany us."

Tiffany and I smiled and nodded. "I should call my mom first though," I said. I walked over to the corner of the café and called her. After we talked and she finally agreed we left. Cherry decided to leave at the same time, and luckily because of the tarp over the door, in front of the door was mostly clear of snow. Cherry said goodbye and left to walk to her apartment a block over. We trudged to the tower two streets over. Well, everyone but Thor and Steve trudged. So jealous right now.

When we finally made it to the tower, I had never been so thankful for automatic doors in my life! We went in and were met with a burst of warm air. Tony then led us to the main floor and we took off our jackets.

I hadn't realized that my second mocha had literally frozen on the way here still I went to take a drink and nothing came up. I took the cap off and pulled on the straw. The mocha came up on the straw like a Popsicle. I looked at it weirdly until Tiffany noticed and burst out laughing.

"I am so ready to slap you right about now," I warned putting the mochasicle back in the cup.

Tiffany smiled and said, "But you're not gonna 'because you love me too much."

"Whatever," I said.

Tony and Steve walked back in and told us, "Well, there's bad news and good news."

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling in despair. "Give us the bad news first," Bruce told the men.

"Bad news is that this storm is gonna last for the next week. Good news is that we've got enough of everything to keep us going," Tony announced.

"And, if it's alright with your family, you two can stay here with us," Steve continued. I heard Tiffany sigh in relief.

"So, when you say we've got enough to last us a week, do you mean with or without alcohol?" Natasha asked. "Because in case you don't remember, they aren't old enough to drink, and I don't think Bruce will either."

"Uhh, with?" Tony answered unsure. I facepalmed and gave Tiffany a why-do-you-worship-this-guy look. She shrugged and sat down on the black, leather couch.

Thor went over to couch and sat down next Tiffany while his brother went out onto the balcony. "You're gonna catch a cold," I told him pushing the door back open after him.

"No, I will not," he replied. I rolled my eyes and went back into the living room. No sense in arguing with a god. When I went back in Tony was doing one of the things he's famous for, drinking.

Natasha came over to me and said, "How about I show you to your room." I nodded and followed her and Tiffany to the elevator. We went down about five or six floors and stepped off into a large hallway with smaller ones branching off. "Everyone in the tower has their own floor in the tower. Complete with a bedroom, personal room for their own use, and a training room. This is just a guest floor Tony made."

"Seems homey enough," I said.

Natasha opened one of the doors and then another door across the hall. "Alright, I'll let you two get settled in," she said. We nodded and she left. I looked into the room on the right side of the hall. It had black walls and a dark brown hardwood floors. There was a bed with dark red sheets and a wooden dresser and vanity on the other side of the room. I looked into the doorway of the other room and it was the same only dark blue bed sheets and brown walls.

"Do you think they planned this? Because our clothes look a lot like this!" Tiffany called to me.

"I don't really know, but, did all of that just happen?" I asked.

"I think so. The Avengers just let us stay in Stark Tower with them!" Tiffany replied.

Well this should be fun.

**Okay, yeah, I know that was probably really sucky but I promise I'll make it better I swear! There's gonna be some major twists in the next chapters! Please review! You guys are awesome!**


	2. Hangovers and Idiot Gods

I spent awhile sitting on the deep red sheets of the bed, soaking in all of today's events. Meeting the Avengers, coming to stay at Stark Tower, and it was all because of Tiffany's obsession. It was definitely something. Tiffany had already gone back upstairs to where the Avengers were. I couldn't believe this had happened.

I stood up off the bed and walked to the hallway. I figured if I may be staying here for a week, I might as well get used to it. Walking down the hallway I noticed one of the walls was totally made of glass. The snow was rushing at the window as if it was trying to escape the cold breeze. It was beautiful. I sat down, leaning against the cool to watch the snow. As I watched the snow I slowly felt myself nodding off into a deep slumber.

I woke who knows how many hours later to see a pair of chocolaty brown eyes looking into my hazel ones. It was Tiffany looking at me with a worried look. I saw two bodies behind her. Looking up I realized they were two people I never would have guessed, Natasha and Loki. Before I could give either of them a weird look I was being squeezed to death by Tiffany's death grip of a hug.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she asked worried.

"Nothing happened. I was looking at the snow falling and fell asleep," I told her. "What'd you think happened?"

"I don't know, I thought you were shot or something," she said as I stood up.

I shook my head and said, "Wow, just wow." She laughed and hugged me again. "What is with you and hugging today?"

"Heck if I know," she said with a laugh.

I turned to Natasha and Loki and asked, 'Did she drag you into this?"

"No, Loki was, I just heard 'passed out against the wall' and came down," Natasha answered. I nodded a thanks and she left with Loki following her.

I leaned over to Tiffany and asked, "How did they force him to-"

"They didn't," she answered confused.

"What did he come down for?" I asked. She gave me a I've-got-no-idea face and I looked down the hall to see if the two were still there. I raised an eyebrow and though, _Maybe he's changed. _

"So, wanna go back upstairs?" I asked her.

She raised an eyebrow. "At ten o'clock at night? I doubt anyone is up anymore." As if on cue I heard loud music and laugher erupt from the upper floors. I smirked and nodded. "I hate you right now."

I laughed as we made our way to the elevator. Once we were on the floor I noticed Tony, Loki, and Thor all sitting at the bar drinking while the others placed bets.

"Drinking contest?" I asked. They nodded. "Let me in."

At first they must have thought I meant the bet, but when I walked to the bar and grabbed a Blue Moon beer all their eyes widened. "B-b-but you're not old enough to drink," Tony said in shock.

I scoffed and told them, "Hasn't stopped me before, won't stop me now." I took a swig of the beer and set it back down with a smile.

"I like this girl," Tony said laughing. "Alright, place your bets now people."

Surprisingly it was Natasha and Clint who had their money on me, and Bruce was betting on Tony with Tiffany. "Ha, no support for the gods," I joked. Loki rolled his eyes as we began.

In the end Thor got 15 beers, Loki got 12, Tony got 20, and I got 21. Oh yeah, I'm the master, the very drunk master, but still. Oh, and did I mention I did it in under five minutes? Well, I did!

"I won!" I yelled drunkly.

"Yeah, and now you get to go to bed," Tiffany said dragging me away. I would have responded, but I passed out.

The next morning I woke up to a violent headache. I looked at my clock and it said '8:47 AM.' I groaned and rolled over clutching my head.

"Hangover?" a voice called. I screamed and fell off the bed.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" I asked with poison dripping from my voice.

"Hey, calm down. I figured if your hangover was as bad as mine you'd want some aspirin." I climbed back onto my bed to see Tony setting a glass over water with a dissolving aspirin in. I thanked him as he left and drank some of the water.

"Ugh, I'm never drink beer again," I groaned an hour later as I made my way into the main room.

"That's what you said last time Britney," Tiffany reminded me. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch. "Grouchy?" I simply glared at her smirking face.

"I will slap you to China if I have to," I warned her.

With no response I turned to the large flat screen TV on the wall to see the current report on the supposed week long blizzard. I sighed and leaned forward in my seat.

I heard soft footsteps enter the room and turned to see Loki walking in. He didn't seem to have even the slightest bit of a hangover which really threw me off. Then I realized one, he only drank twelve beers, and two, he's a freaking god!

"Seems this blizzard may have us trapped for quite a while. Even after it has passed," I heard him say behind me. "Wouldn't you say so Lady Britney?" I turned to answer when out of nowhere he was leaning over me. I screamed and fell of the couch. After a series of cusses I regained myself and gave him the finger. At this point, Tiffany and Tony were laughing their heads off, Loki was smirking down at me, and I was both embarrassed and pissed at the idiotic god.

"I hate all of you right now," I growled at them.

Loki chuckled and said, "No, I don't believe you do." I glared at him.

"Hey, no flirting in my living room," Tony called from behind the bar. I looked over Loki's shoulder to glare at him as well. He had a smile on his face anda beer in hand.

"Okay, one, he was flirting I was not, an-" I was cut off by the god's retort.

"Oh no, I do believe it was you doing all the flirting Lady Britney."

"This coming from the god turning on the 'Lady' bit."

"I haven't a clue what you are talking about."

"You do realize you're flirting while arguing about who the flirt is, right?" Tiffany asked disrupting the argument.

Paying no attention I kept on my retorts. "I do think you know what I'm talking about you little-"

"You'd be correct Lady Britney," he finally admitted.

I was confused by what he had said and asked, "Why say it now?"

"Because your friend and Stark are no longer here," he answered. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I was enjoying the argument myself, but decided that if I had continued your flirting would increase." He turned around and began to walk away, leaving me in shock. I had no idea what to think. I regained myself and ran at Loki, grabbing his arm before he could go in the elevator.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Yes, you," I answered with a scowl. He simply smiled before taking my hand off his arm and stepping into the elevator.

"You truly are a remarkable women Lady Britney."


	3. Wanna Murder Stark?

After my encounter with Loki I went back over to the couch and sat down. I sighed in defeat. _What just happened? _I thought angrily to myself.

I went back over the conversation and shuddered. "Hey Brit-Brit," Tiffany said walking in with a smile. Tony was behind her with an ear-to-ear grin.

"What's your problem?" I asked confused. Tiffany started giggling. "No seriously, what?"

"Oh, ya know. Just realizing how much I love security cameras," Tony said happily. My eyes widened and I blushed deeply.

"Eek! Britney's got a crush!" Tiffany squealed in delight.

"No, I don't," I retorted. She gave me a look that said, you-little-liar. "Okay, I'm sorry I don't have a crush on the guy that tried to take over my planet and has amazing emerald green eyes." I slapped a hand over my mouth with wide eyes as Tiffany squealed again.

"Who does Britney have a crush on?" Bruce asked coming out of the elevator

"Nobody!" I yelled at the same time as Tiffany screamed Loki's name. I glared at her and she just waved at me. Bruce looked at us with a weird look and I sunk down into my seat. "I will murder all of you!"

"Now she even sounds like Reindeer Games!" Tony added with a laugh. I turned over face down into a pillow and screamed as loud as I possibly could into it.

I got up and went to the elevator. Quickly pushing the button and entering, I went down to my floor and stalked to my room. I hate my life right now. I sighed and collapsed onto the bed. I got up and went to the elevator. Quickly pushing the button and entering, I went down to my floor and stalked to my room. I hate my life right now. I sighed and collapsed onto the bed. I grabbed my phone to see a text from my cousin, Lela.

**What's up Brit?**

_**Nothing, just staying at Stark Tower**_

**O.o**

_**Long story that I refuse to tell right now**_

**Well alright sour pus**

_**Grrr**_

I sighed and set my phone down on the nightstand, checking the time. 11:45, I thought. Maybe I can find something to do that doesn't involve Tony or Tiffany.

I easily decided to explore the tower. I went down to the lobby to find it deserted. Then again, we were in the middle of a blizzard. I don't think anyone will be coming to work today.

My footsteps echoed through the large, stone lobby at the base of the tower.  
I could already see the snow pilling up outside the glass walls and doors.

Even with everything closed I could still feel the cold air come into the room, making me shiver. I went to see if there were any spare coats lying around, but of course, there were none.

"Maybe I should go to a different floor," I muttered to myself with a cold shiver running down my spine. "And this is why I hate Winter in New York City."

"It's not that bad once you get used to it." I turned to see Natasha walking into the room.

I scoffed and said, "I have a hard time believing that."

"Believe it or not, it's the truth," Natasha told me. "So, you and the God of Mischief. I gotta say, not even I accepted that." I groaned and shot her a glare.

"I swear to freaking God Almighty I don't like Loki!" I protested.

Natasha looked at me wide-eyed and said, "I'm sorry Britney. I'll stop with it."

"Thank you," I said great fully. I sighed and took a seat behind the desk. "Why do you think I like him?"

"I thought we were off this topic," she reminded me.

"Well now we're back on it," I told her.

"Well, I just think you two might make a good match. I mean Loki was sent here as punishment and an attempt to change him. You might be the thing that does that," she told me.

"Me? Are you crazy?" I asked. "I-I-"

"Like him." I glared at her and she continued. "You're the one that brought up the subject again." I growled and surrendered to her logic.

After a minute of silence Natasha asked me, "Want me to go?"

"If you want Natasha," I replied.

"Alright," she said, "but, you can call Nat, or Tasha, whichever you prefer." I smiled and nodded thanks.

I watched Natasha enter the elevator and I leaned back in the chair. Putting my feet up on the desk I waited to see who else would interrupt me. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep when I heard Thor's voice boom down the hall. Only hearing the word 'brother' made me wide awake and diving behind the desk, out of sight. I made sure neither Loki nor Thor would know I was there.

"Thor, just stop," Loki said around the corner. _What if they know I'm here? What if they catch me? _were just two of the millions of questions running through my head.

"Alright," Thor said. Their voices were getting closer and closer. I shuttered as Thor said something that almost killed me. "So, the Man of Iron has told me of your actions with Lady Britney earlier today."

I heard a sigh, which I'm guessing was Loki, and footsteps come closer to the desk. When they stopped I leaned forward enough to see Loki's head faced away from me as he leaned against the desk.

"I may have had a charm on her." I could literally hear him smirking. I mentally scoffed as Loki turned his head a bit. I darted back out of sight, hoping he hadn't seen me. "She was quite turned on I must say. Of course I was just playing with her. Am I correct Britney?"

I cursed and stood up as Thor gave me a weird look. "Lady Britney. Have yo-" I held my hand up letting him stop and nodded. His mouth took the shape of an 'o.'

"I should go," I said shyly. I quickly walked over to the elevator.

"What's the rush?" I cursed.

I slowly turned around trying to think of what to say. "Well, I umm, you see, I've got to go. I don't know okay."

Loki smirked while Thor gave me an odd look. I felt the blush appear on my cheeks.

That was when the insanely weird thing happened. Out of nowhere 'Home for Christmas" by Michael Buble started playing loudly over the speakers. I looked up with a weird look on my face as Loki and Thor did the same.

"So, who wants to murder a billionaire?" I asked. Thor raised his hand while Loki just went over to the elevator. His brother and I joined him and went upstairs. When we were back on the main floor Thor walked out and the elevator door immediately closed before Loki and I could get out.

He and I exchanged odd looks when suddenly a voice came over the speakers. "Hey there love birds."

"Tony!" I yelled.

"Who else?" Tony's voice asked. I was about to retort when he said, "I'm not letting you to out till you kiss."

My face instantly paled as Loki groaned. "Is now a bed time to mention I'm claustrophobic?"

"Most likely, yes," Loki answered.

"Well to bad, because I'm not letting you out. You better kiss now love birds," Tony said mockingly.

I sighed and banged my head on the metal wall. "Don't you have magic or something?" I asked Loki. He nodded. "Can you use it?"

"This is not particularly something I was taught," he told me. "Though I'm sure Stark will have to let us out sometime. How else will they all get to their training rooms and personal floors?"

"The other elevator Reindeer Games," Tony replied. I could tell he was rolling his eyes. "Well, I gotta go. Have fun you two."

And then there were two. I didn't know what the heck I was gonna do at this point, because there is no way I'm kissing Loki. "Well this seems to have gone downhill," he remarked.

"Really, you don't say?" I asked sarcastically, poison dripping from my voice. Loki looked at me shocked and I realized what I'd done. "Sorry, I told you, I'm claustrophobic. It makes me aggravated."

He nodded and said, "I suppose that's understandable. How exactly are we going to get out even if I did kiss you while he's not here?"

"Because he's still there being a little perve," I said rolling my eyes.

"But of course," Loki said. "So, what do we do now?"

I thought for a minute. "I got nothing." I sighed and sat down. Loki came over to me and did the same. I don't think I ever realized that he was wearing human clothes and not Asgardian clothes. I wasn't much, just dark blue jeans, a long sleeved green shirt, and black, leather boots. "You look good in human clothes."

He gave me a weird look and asked, "Excuse me?"

"I swear to God I didn't mean to say that out loud, I didn't!" I panicked. _I am an idiot! _I thought. Loki chuckled and leaned back against the wall. "You're gonna help me kill Tony right?"

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" he replied. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Are you always like this?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Like what?"

"You know, being sarcastic and smirking all the time," I reminded him.

"I have my moments," he said with a laugh. He paused for a moment. "You really want to get out?"

"You have no idea," I said.

"Then let me help you get out," he said. Before I could say anything, he kissed me.


	4. Youtube Videos Galore!

Oh, my, god. He just freaking kissed me. I was going crazy! But, sure enough, the elevator doors opened. I kept my cool and said, "Did I tell you, or did I tell you?"

"Indeed you did," he agreed standing up. I got up next to him and walked out. "I suppose it's time we killed Stark."

"Oh yeah it is," I said balling up my fists.

I saw Natasha smirking and she asked, "Jarvis, where is Tony?"

"I am not at liberty to say Miss Romanoff," the computer replied. I scoffed. _Tony afraid of a little girl and a god? _I thought happily.

I knew he was still watching us so I yelled, "You can't hide forever Stark!"

"Oh yes I can!" his voice called back from the speakers. I laughed a bit and rolled my eyes. I went over to one of the cabinets and grabbed a granola bar. Did I mention I'm addicted to granola bars? Because I am.

_How did all of this happen? Just a week ago I was taking a math test in Algebra 2! Now I'm sitting in Stark Tower with a god I just kissed! Can my life get any worse?! _I thought to myself with my head in my hands. Tiffany was probably off having the time of her life while mine just goes downhill.

I looked back at the couch to see Natasha and Loki gone. I then looked over at the wall made entirely of glass. I knew one minute outside wouldn't kill me so I walked out onto the balcony. Even though the sky was a sad gray, the snow was a cheery white that covered the balcony to where I was standing with about half of my lower leg buried in snow. It was freezing but I could care less. I realized that it was the first time in my three years of living in New York that all was silent. No birds, no cars, just pure, sweet, quiet bliss.

"Having fun?" Forget that last sentence. I turned to see Loki standing there.

"Oh so now you're stalking me," I remarked.

He rolled his eyes and said, "No, just making sure that you are not thinking of jumping off the balcony." He gestured to my feet. I looked down and noticed I was standing on the very edge of the tower with the tips of my shoes over the edge. I jumped back and landed in the deep snow. I heard Loki laughing at me. I groaned and let my head fall back.

Looking up again I saw Loki was standing over me with a smirk. "I do believe this is the part you would thank me for saving your life," he told me holding out a hand to help me up.

I grabbed his hand and he helped me stand up. "Okay, okay, thank you Loki," I said brushing snow off my pants. I realized I was shivering and I looked up to see Loki barely fazed by the cold temperature. "Aren't you cold?"

"Not in the slightest," he told me. I gave him a confused look and he continued. "You get perks when you are the prince of Asgard.

"I would imagine so," I commented. For some stupid reason I had never thought to realize Thor and Loki were princes. I reminded myself to slap myself later. I looked past him into the living room when I saw a moving figure with black hair and a circle of light on its chest. "Stark," I whispered.

A devious grin creped onto Loki's face as he asked, "In there?" I nodded. Loki immediately turned and Ran into the room pining down Tony. I came in laughing and picked up Tony's camera he'd been recording on.

I turned it to face his struggling figure and said, "Hi Tony."

"What do you want Britney?" he asked angrily.

"Just say 'I am stupid and Britney and Loki are better than me' and Loki will let you up," I told him. Hey, I used to live with my four male cousins; I know how to blackmail people.

Tony struggled again and finally gave up. "Fine, I am a genius and better than Loki and Britney." Loki slapped him across the face and I burst out laughing. "Okay, okay! Geez! I am stupid and Britney and Loki are better than me! Now let me up!"

I nodded to Loki and he let up the billionaire. "This is so going on YouTube!" I said running to the elevator before Tony could catch me. Loki was right behind me laughing at what just happened.

"I haven't had this much fun since Thor and I pranked Sif when we were younger," he said wiping a tear from his eye.

"What'd you do to her?" I asked, not even sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"That is a long story," he told me.

We came to mine and Tiffany's floor and walked down the hall to my room. Tiffany came out and asked, "What's with all the yelling upstairs?"

I smiled and tugged at her arm saying, "Come on and I'll show you."

Once she saw the video she was on the floor dying of laughter. I went online and signed into my YouTube account. "You're gonna post this?" Tiffany asked. I nodded. "Dude, if it doesn't go viral, I don't know what will."

"What is all this?" I turned to see Loki with an extremely confused look on his face.

"This is YouTube. It's a website online that people use to post videos for the whole world to see," I explained. He nodded. "You're still confused aren't you?"

"Very," he answered as I uploaded the video. Once it was done I smiled thinking of the video being on the news very soon.

"I'll explain more later," I told Loki. "But for now, you two need to leave so I can sleep." Tiffany laughed and left. Loki left after giving my computer screen on last confused look and I laughed. I crawled under the dark red covers and fell asleep.

That night I dreamt of a woman with long, blonde hair and a short, green dress with a man in glasses and business suit. I recognized him as the owner of Stark Industries rival, Justin Hammer. The woman I had no clue about or the scary guy with the axe behind her. I paid no attention to the dream and just let the visions drift out of my head.

**Okay, what's up guys? I wanna thank all the people that reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! If you haven't already, tell me what you think, what's your favorite part? What do you think of the ending? Huh? Come on tell me! Please! *Pleads with puppy dog eyes* Okay, so that's it. See ya!**


	5. SHIELD Knows About Your Powers

I woke up with a yawn the next morning. I looked out the window to see the same gray clouds and snow in the sky. I shivered under the covers for some reason I didn't know. I took off the covers and a blast of cold air hit me. I went over to a closet that Tony's girlfriend, Pepper, had filled with clothes that fit me for while I was here. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, black, leather boots, a deep purple shirt, and a black jacket.

I went upstairs still cold and saw Tony with his feet dangling from the ceiling as he cussed his head off. I saw Bruce sitting on the couch and I caught his attention. I pointed to Tony with a questioning look on my face.

"Air conditioning's broken," he told me simply.

"What Bruce?" Tony called from the ceiling.

Bruce shook his head and replied, "I'm just telling Britney what on Earth you're doing."

"Oh, hey Brit!" Tony yelled.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the bar. "Sup Stark," I called grabbing a Guinness.

Loki, Thor, and Steve walked in from the elevator. Loki put a finger to his lips telling us all to be quiet. He quietly walked over to where Tony's legs were dangling from the ceiling as I smiled and shook my head. Loki grabbed Tony's leg and yanked it down. Tony came crashing to the floor screaming. Thor and I were laughing as Bruce and Steve just had grins on their faces. Tony groaned as he laid face down on the floor. I walked over and helped him up and over to the couch. Loki gave me a why-are-you-helping-him? look.

I walked over to him and said, "Because I'm a nice person." Loki rolled his eyes and I smacked him upside the head.

"Everything hurts!" Tony complained from the coach. I shook my head a Tiffany and Natasha came running in.

"What was that crash?" Tiffany said in a panicked voice.

Everyone turned to Loki and I said, "Loki was playing a joke on Tony and pulled him from the ceiling while Tony tried to fix the air conditioning. I heard Natasha mutter something about boys being stupid and Tiffany laughed.

Out of nowhere a large ship appeared and a man in black fell onto the balcony. Steve and Natasha's eyes went wide. "Tiffany, Britney, go hide now," Steve told us. We ran over behind the bar and didn't say a word.

"Where's Barton?" a voice asked. I guessed it was the man on the balcony. "And what's with Stark?"

"Clint is training and Tony got pulled from the ceiling," I heard Steve say. There was a pause until Steve said, "Loki."

"Figures," the voice said. I hugged my knees to my chest as my heart rate picked up. "And, who are Britney and Tiffany?" My breath caught in my throat.

"I don't know," Tony said weakly.

I heard a sigh before the man said, "Then why do I have security cameras that prove otherwise?" Tiffany's face paled. I grabbed her hand and she squeezed it tightly. I was seriously scared for my life at this point. "I know they're here Stark."

"Okay, we met them, but they're gone," Loki told him.

"And what makes you think I'd ever believe the man that tried to take over my planet, especially if that man's title that's the God of Mischief?" the voice yelled angrily. I could almost see the tears in Tiffany's eyes she was so scared. I squeezed her hand reassuringly. I had no idea what was going to happen to us at this point.

"Because my brother has changed and I believe it would be wise as to not talk to him the way you are Director Fury," Thor said threateningly. Fury, the guy's name fits him.

"I know he's lying, that's the thing," Fury said. I heard footsteps coming towards me and Tiffany.

"And what's makes you say that Sir?" Steve said after clearing his throat.

"Because I know they're right her," Fury answered reaching over and yanking Tiffany up. Tiffany yanked her arm away and I pulled her back over to me.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I growled at Fury. He looked a bit taken back at my outburst.

"I'm not here to hurt you two you know," he told us. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Britney, I want you to join the Avengers."

My eyes widened in shock. "Wh-why?" I asked confused.

"SHIELD knows about your powers Miss Prichard," he replied. My body went numb and my eyes got wide. _How did he know? How did he find out? Not even my parents know! _I thought filled with panic. "I'll come back tomorrow for your answer." And with that, he left. I had no idea what to do anymore.

For some reason tears swelled in my eyes. I instantly ran out of the room and to my room. I closed the door and put my back to it. I slid down the door crying my eyes out. I had never felt so vulnerable in my life.

"Brit?" I heard a voice ask from the other side of the door. I didn't pay any attention. "Brit, open the door."

"Leave me alone," I pleaded, realizing the voice was Tiffany.

"If you don't open this door in the next minute I'm kicking it down!" Tiffany called. I got up and opened the door. "Oh Britney." Tiffany took me into her arms and hugged me.

I let go and sat down on my bed. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I know Britney. But, if you don't mind my asking, what was he talking about?" she asked me.

I hesitated and said, "I'm a shape shifter."

Tiffany's eyes widened in shock as she stuttered, thinking of what to say. She finally stopped and gave up. "I don't know what to say," she confessed.

"No, I had no idea," I said sarcastically. Tiffany glared at me and I smiled. I was still crying the whole time.

"Tiffany, let me talk to her," Loki's voice said. Tiffany smirked at me and left. Loki came over to me. He takes Tiffany's place and pulls my head to look at him. He wipes away my tears with a sympathetic smile.

"I still don't believe you're the same guy that tried to take over my planet a few months ago," I confessed. I was having a hard time looking him in the eyes.

"People change," he said.

"How? You've been cooped up with the Avengers and SHIELD watching your ever move," I said in disbelief.

"Well, maybe _someone _changed me," he said quietly. I had never realized he had been leaning in closer the whole time till that moment. I immediately closed the gap and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands around my waist.

The first thing I said when I pulled away was, "Wow." He laughed and shook his head.

"Do you feel better?" he asked me. I nodded. "So, that was the second time we have kissed. What would you propose now?"

"I propose," I started by mocking his words, "that we should go out. What do you think?"

"I would very much like that," he said. He kissed my forehead and I buried my head into his chest.

This should be an interesting experience.


	6. The Girl is Always Right

**Okay READ THIS! I accidentally posted the fifth chapter, but it was the chapter two document! I feel so stupid, so please reread it for the right chapter!**

I texted my mom about the Avengers offer last night and she had agreed. Yeah, my mom is very easy. I was seriously thinking about accepting Fury's offer.

I woke up the next morning because of my phone ringing in my ear. I groaned and picked it up, still face down on my pillow. I opened the phone to answer it. "Wake up Britney!" Tiffany's voice yelled in my ear. I groaned again and hung up on her.

A few minutes of me breathing deeply into a pillow later, I felt a cold breath on my neck, causing the hairs to stand up. "Wake up. Do you want your 'bed-head' or whatever Stark calls it to get any worse?"

I raised my hand in attempt to make contact with his face. I did, just saying. He removed the back of my hand from his face. I put it back, harder. I smirked into my pillow when I heard my hand make contact with the skin. "Now Britney, just get dressed and come upstairs," Loki told me.

"Do you hate me?" I asked annoyed. I rolled over onto my side to face him.

"Why would I hate you?" he asked me, obviously confused.

I smirked and replied, "Because from now on, every time you try to wake me up I'm going to smack you." He glared at me, grabbed my arm, and yanked me out of the bed. I fell to the floor with a scream. "And here I was thinking Thor was the only one with strength."

"Well you are quite clearly mistaken," he retorted. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Just get dressed. Fury will be here at any moment."

"Fine," I groaned getting up. I went over and grabbed random clothes. I'm locked in a tower with a bunch of superheroes that wear tights and metal for a living. I'm not entirely worried about my appearance.

I went upstairs, no, trudged is probably a better word, and of course, Directory Fury was standing in the middle of the room conversing with Clint.

"So what is Britney exactly?" Clint asked the man in the eye patch.

Fury folded his arms and replied, "She's a shape-shifter. She can turn into animals whenever she wants." I looked around trying to ignore their conversation. Hmm, let's see. Loki sitting on the couch reading, Tony at the bar drinking, Bruce writing what I guess is scientific equations, Tiffany was watching TV, and Natasha, Thor, and Steve were nowhere in sight. _Probably down in the training areas I bet,_ I thought to myself. Director Fury looked over at me a smiled. "Britney, good to see you again." He walked over to me. "Now, are you willing to join SHIELD?"

"I believe so Director," I said with a small smile.

Fury nodded and said, "Good, once this storm is over we'll bring you to base."

"Why not now? If you got here in this why can't we all go back?" I asked confused.

"Safety precautions," he answers. Somehow I knew what he meant. He was talking about Loki. Once Fury walked away from me I looked over and saw Loki shooting daggers at him with his eyes.

I walked over to the couch and sat next to him. "I do not think this is a wise choice Britney," he whispered, eyes still glaring at Fury.

I pulled him to face me and said, "I'll be fine, I promise." The anger in his face faded a bit.

I heard the door close and a whistle across the room. _Uh-oh,_ I thought. "Looks like Legolas isn't the only bird around here. We got two new love birds moving in.

Loki rolled his eyes as I groaned and put my face in his chest. "Remind me to murder you later Stark," I heard Loki say. I smiled and turned to face the TV. Tiffany was watching Hannah Montana. Why? Well let's find out.

"Tiffany, why on Earth are you watching this?" I asked confused.

"I honestly have no idea," she answered. I heard a crunch and concluded she was eating cereal.

Then Loki spoke up. "What is this?"

"It's a show about a normal teenage girl with a famous dad that lives a double life as a popstar and all her stupid problems," I said bitterly. I hated this show as a kid in case you couldn't tell.

"It was that bad," I heard Tiffany say quietly. I felt Loki move to get up and I groaned in protest.

"And I thought Nat was needy when she was tired," I heard Clint mumble. I lifted my head up and glared at him. He smiled and waved.

I turned to face Tiffany when she started laughing. I raised an eyebrow and she just shrugged. I got up and walked over to the bar.

"So you're implying that you can get up and leave, but I cannot," Loki asked.

I poured a drink a said, "Don't they teach you on Asgard that in a relationship you always go along with the girl no matter how weird it is?"

"Girls got a point," Clint agreed. I smirked and drank the alcohol.

"Can I take some of this home with me?" I asked Tony gesturing to the drink in my hand.

Tiny looked at me and answered, "Sure, if you pay me five thousand dollars. I shut up and drank more out of my glass.

"You shouldn't be drinking anyway," Clint said.

I scoffed and said, "Like that's ever gonna happen bird brain."

**One Week Later**

The week lasted of Clint and Nat explaining SHIELD to me and everyone making fun of my new relationship. Other than that, everything has been the same. Well, other than four days ago when the blizzard stopped and we all went to SHIELD. A lot of weird stuff happened over the week. But that's another story. SHIELD seems pretty cool, and Bruce assured me that I'd be fine. I mean who better to trust then the guy who is hunted by the world for his power.

I sat in the control room of the Helicarrier with Loki, Clint, Nat, and Thor. I was surprisingly happy to be here. I get along quite well with Fury and Agent Hill.

Fury approached the table and set a file down. "What's this sir?" Clint asked reaching for the file. Hill came over and slapped his hand away.

"This, is for Agent Prichard," she told him. Fury slid the file down to me. "We need you to read this over and get back to us tomorrow." With that, the two agents walked back over to their spots.

I stood up and Loki asked, "Where are you going?"

"To go read this," I answered walking out the door.

I opened the folder and there were three names at the top.

_**'The Enchantress, The Executioner, and Justin Hammer' **_


	7. The Enchantress, Executioner, and Hammer

**Okay so I made a fanfiction using these characters called **_**Rules for Britney, Tiffany, and The Avengers. **_**I'd like it if you guys read it after you read this chapter. Now, on with the chapter!**

I entered the special room SHIELD had set up on the Helicarrier for me. I quickly started flipping through the rest of the file. I came across three pictures. A quick flash popped into my head. My heart stopped. The three people in the picture were the people in my dream I'd had almost two weeks ago.

I had no clue how on Earth this happened. First I got the image in my dream and now I'm getting a mission about them! I set down the papers and put my head down. I needed to think this over for a bit.

_Does SHIELD know something about me that I don't? _I wondered to myself. _What do I do? I've never been on a mission! _

A knock at the door disturbed my thoughts. "Come in," I called picking my head up. I heard the door open and I saw Steve come in. "Hey Captain."

"Hi Britney," he said. I could see the nervousness in his eyes. "What's up?  
"Well, can you keep a secret?" I nodded. "After the battle I got to talk to a waitress I'd talked to, Beth. And I've been talking to her a lot lately. She asked me if I wanted to go to lunch with her today."

"And you said?" I asked eagerly.

"I said yes, but I don't know what to do," he confessed. "I mean, what if she's only talking to me because I'm, you know."

I gave him a sad look and assured him, "Listen Steve, any girl that talks to you only because you're Captain America is stupid! You're a great, polite guy. Girls love that, especially shy guys. I'm sure Beth likes you for you. Not for Captain America. Around here, you're a rare find that any girl would die for."

He smiled at me. "Thank you Britney. I think I need that."

"Anytime Steve. Go get her," I cheered him on. He smiled again and walked out the door.

I turned back to the file on my desk. I picked up on of the paper, a layout of a building. Most likely the base. Behind it was a mission run-through. I started to look over it.

_Agent Prichard will enter the base through the air ducts as an insect. The agent will then go to the central control unit of the base and transform back to a human. Quickly, she will download all files in the unit, transform back, and leave the base without being caught._

It seemed simple enough. I picked up the base layout and located the fastest way to the central control unit. Something told me this mission would be pretty easy.

**The Next Day**

It was 4:30am and time for my first mission. I was dressed and ready to go. This was one of the last four days of my Winter Break and I intended to make the most of it.

I was in a black, skin-tight suit with a belt that had a high powered gun and flash drive clipped to it. I would be flying in a Quinjet to Brazil where the base is. I didn't tell anyone about the mission because I know they'd try to talk Fury out of it. I boarded the jet and put my long, golden-blonde hair into a ponytail.

Once we were over the drop zone I jumped out a turned into a red parrot. I scanned over the forest and found my destination. Once I was close enough to the giant metal base I landed on a branch and turned into a fly. I quickly flew the way I had memorized the previous day and found myself in the central control room in no time.

I had no time to observe my surroundings as I tip-toed over to the control unit. I put the flash drive in and watched it do its magic. I had my hand on my gun's handle the whole time in case something jumped out at me.

When the download finished I took out the drive and made my way back to the vent. As I was about to turn into a fly again, a metal seal slammed itself over the vent. I looked around and all the other vents were in the same condition.

"Welcome to the party Miss Prichard," a sickly sweet voice called from behind me. I turned to see the trio of villains looking at me.

"Enchantress," I snarled.

She smiled evilly and came over to me. She only seemed to beat me by an inch or two in high, but still enough to where I had to look up at her disgusting face.

"No need to me hasty," she told me. My hand curled around the gun handle.

Before I could even lift it out of its holster, I was floating five feet off the ground in a green cloud. I screamed and tried to get out. I found that I was trapped and couldn't move. "Jason, be a dear and get the cage out," the Enchantress called to her partner. I tried to turn into an animal but found that the cloud holding me cut off my powers.

_Well isn't this just great! No powers, no moving, and you got captured! Good for you! _I thought sarcastically to myself.

"What exactly are you planning here Enchantress?" I asked.

"All I will reveal is that you are the bait," she told me.

My eyes widened in realization. "The Avengers and Loki! That's who you want isn't it?"

"My, my, you catch on quick," she said.

Then Justin Hammer came in with a metal cage in front of him. He opened in and The Enchantress threw me in. I dove for the exit but instead got a face full of metal. I groaned and stood up.

The Executioner stood behind The Enchantress as Justin smirked at my pain. I glared at him.

"What's the point of this?" I asked observing the metal, circular cage I was in.

"When we send word of your condition to SHIELD and the Avengers, well you'll see in a minute," Justin replied evilly. I started panicking on the inside but made sure I stayed calm. A camera came down and Justin hit a button. "We can now hack into SHIELD."

"Give them another day or two so we can test the new cage," The Enchantress said.

Justin pressed another button and I heard electric surges all around. They sounded like they were getting closer and closer every second. Then it came. A scream ripped through my throat as the electricity hit me hard. It stopped and I fell to my knees in pain. I was gasping for air as the leftover electricity in my body made tiny, little shocks everywhere.

"Good, good," The Enchantress said amused. I didn't look up to glare, I just kept my eyes shut and gritted my teeth in pain. "And is that as high as it goes?"

"Nowhere near." I winced at the thought. I could barely stand the one time.

**Two days later**

The three villains had moved themselves and me to a new base farther and deeper into the Amazon Rainforest. We were literally _in _the Amazon River, at the very bottom. You could only get in if you swam through fifty million piranhas though. I'd been shocked so many times I couldn't count, and to the point where it was nearly impossible.

The video of me being tortured had been sent from the old base so SHIELD wouldn't find us. I was starting to worry that I'd never get out of here. Never see home again. My family, gone. I just sat, dying in a metal cell with no way out. This was most likely the end for me. I mean, how would SHIELD find me anyway?

I finally fell asleep when the villains all left, but I was woken up later that night.

"Britney, wake up, please," a voice softly whispered. I turned my battered face toward the voice. And there, looking at me with tear stains on her cheeks was Tiffany.

I was woken up when I heard the metal door being pulled off its hinges. "Yeah, just let them know we're here!" I heard Tony snap. I saw the Hulk yank the door off and Tiffany running to the other side of the cage. She climbed in and hugged me. I winced in pain and she apologized letting me go.

"Britney, are you okay?" she asked me.

I choked out a simple word. "Yeah."

"What has The Enchantress done to you?" I heard Loki ask as he stepped into the cage. I could see the fury in his eyes even from five feet away. He came over and knelt down beside me.

"Hammer built a cage that would shock her," Tony answered for me as he examined the cage. I nodded in confirmation.

I could see the anger building up in Loki's eyes. Tiffany helped me up and Loki quickly joined in. They took me out of the cage and onto the normal floor again. I saw that Clint and Nat were positioned by the door while Thor and The Hulk looked around the room for signs of trouble. I could her Loki muttering something about killing the Enchantress and Executioner. Remind me to get Bruce to teach how to control his anger.

We were almost by the door when I heard footsteps running down the hall and one of Clint's arrows explode.

"Goodbye Avengers!" Justin yelled slamming down on a button. A white flash shone as I was sent back a few feet. I went unconscious as I saw the piranhas coming towards me.


	8. I Don't Have to Leave

**Okay, I'm on a roll today! Then again, I have been lying in bed sick all day…. Oh well, here we go!**

I woke up to bright lights in my face and pain everywhere. I don't know what happened to me or anyone else. I struggled to sit up in the bed. I had an IV in my arm and a white hospital gown on.

"Britney?" a soft voice called. I turned to see Bruce with a clipboard in his hand.

"Dr. Banner, what happened?" I asked pleadingly.

He sighed and looked at me sadly. "When we were getting you out," he stopped not knowing if he should say. I put a hand on his shoulder to tell him to continue. "Justin hit the base's self-destruct button. The explosion knock you and everyone but me out. Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Thor are fine."

"What about Tiffany, Loki, and Clint?" I asked quietly. I didn't want to know, but I had to.

"Loki is unconscious, Clint is in a coma, and Tiffany, well, I'm so sorry Britney," he told me. The tears welled in my eyes and poured down my face. My best friend was gone.

Bruce put a hand on my shoulder and said he'd give me some space.

_I'm an idiot! I never should have taken this job, I never should have gone to the tower with The Avengers, I never should have gone on that dumb mission! I'm an idiot and I got my best friend killed!_ I yelled at myself as the tears kept pouring down my face. _I'm a screw-up. It should have been me! I should've died, not her! _

I yanked all the wires off me and climbed out of bed. I ran over to the door and locked it. I looked at the window. _One jump and I'll be with her again._ I went over to the window. I opened it cautiously.

"Britney No!" someone screamed. I looked over and saw Tiffany pulling on my arm. I looked down at her hand. I could see my skin through her pale hands.

"Tiffany?" I asked the ghostly figure. She gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Britney, I may be dead, but I'll protect you. I don't have to leave," she told me.

I stepped back from the window and back to the bed. I sat down on the edge and the ghost followed in suit. "I guess all those ghost books paid off, huh?" Tiffany laughed at my joke and hit me in the arm. Her hand vanished for minute and reappeared on the other side of my arm. Tiffany shrugged and laid back on the bed. "Didn't you say ghost's need energy to manifest or whatever?"

"Brit, we're in a room filled with machines, I think we're good," she replied rolling her now pale brown eyes. I frowned at how everything about her wasn't the same. Her tan skin now sickly white, red lips now a bisque color, and her once deep brown eyes now beige. She looked so different now, even in her New Orleans Saints jersey I got her for her birthday.

"Have you been watching me?" I asked dumbly.

"You mean for the week you were unconscious? Yeah, I have. I died on impact of the explosion though," she said the last part softly.

I gave her a sympathetic look. "So, a week huh?" I asked attempting to change the subject.

"Yeah, you may have over done your Winter Break Brit," she said, making me laugh. She was always good at that. I guess even in the afterlife she is.

"I don't think I'll be going back to school anyway," I confessed.

Tiffany looked at me shocked. She knew my dream was to go to college and get a good job. "But, why, how?" she asked perplexed.

"I'm gonna work fulltime for SHIELD," I answered keeping my eyes on the ground. I refused to meet Tiffany's eyes right now.

She started stumbling her words and finally said, "Britney, are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive," I replied. "I don't want any more deaths in this world or any other because of stupid villains. I want to protect people, make up for the fact that I couldn't protect you."

She didn't say anything, knowing if she retorted we get into an argument and I'd feel worse about myself.

"Why else do you need to work for SHIELD?" she asked me.

I sighed and replied, "Because I feel torn right now and don't have anything else to do anymore."

"I understand," she said.

"Are you gonna leave me because of this?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was crazy. The only answer I needed. I grinned at her.

"Lady Britney, who are you talking to?" Thor's voice boomed through the door.

"Nobody Thor," I replied. "If you want to come in you can."

Thor walked in and Tiffany vanished. In tow of Thor was Loki. "I thought he was," I started.

"He woke up and said he wanted to see you immediately when Dr. Banner said you had awoken," Thor declared. I looked at Loki and smiled. He returned it with a very, very small smile.

"Thank you Brother," Loki told him through clenched teeth. I put a hand over my mouth to keep myself from. I didn't need laughter to put me through more pain. "You can go."

Thor left the room and Loki came over to me. I saw the scars and bruises on him. He had stiches on his cheek, a black eye, a broken arm, and little bites covering him. And that was what only what I could see. "Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked worried.

"I am fine, just some scratches," he assured me.

I shook my head and said, "No, Loki, you're really hurt."

"Britney, do not worry," he told me. "Besides, you are in a much worse state then I." I pushed away a piece of my hair. I moved my hand up and felt stiches. I looked down and saw I was covered in bites to. There were probably worse things covering me though. "I'm guessing Banner told you?"

"Yes," I said hurriedly. I knew that Tiffany was right there, thing is, I couldn't bear to here that she's dead again. Loki took me over to the bed and we sat down. I put my head on his shoulder. I could hear the words 'Kodak picture moment' being said in my ear. Tiffany.

"Will you be alright?" I nodded against his shoulder. "Good. I suppose you will be returning home and to school."

"Home maybe, school, no," I answered. I got off his shoulder to see him giving me a puzzled look. "I'm gonna work fulltime for SHIELD." His eyes widened and I saw many different emotions in them.

"Are you," I cut him off with a nod. "Well, that seems reasonable. Shall I tell the others?"

"Not yet. I have to come to, but I'm not going out there in a hospital gown that barely covers my butt," I told him.

I started looking for my clothes and Loki said, "I found them." I turned to see him holding my clothes. I reached to grab them and he yanked them out of my reach.

"Loki!" I yelled as he started walking backwards with a grin on his face. "Give me my clothes!"

"Oh no, this is much to fun," he retorted. I glared at him and tackled him to the ground. "You do realize you are laying on top of me in a very revealing dress." I blushed and got off him and he handed my clothes. As he walked out the door he added, "Though, I never said I did not enjoy it."

"Pervert!" I yelled. I heard him laugh outside the door. I shook my head and put on the clothes. Something told me Nat picked them out. I was wearing a red, long-sleeved, skin-tight shirt, black skinny jeans, and black leather boots. _Good thing Nat has good taste, _I thought happily. I opened the door and I heard a yelp and someone crashing to the floor. Loki was lying on the ground glaring up at me. "And this is why we don't lean against automatic doors."

"Thank you, I had absolutely no clue," he replied dryly. I smiled and helped him up.

We walked down the hall and into the control room of the Helicarrier. Is it bad that I just now realized I was on the Helicarrier. Yeah, it is. Everyone turned when they saw me.

"It's Alive!" Tony declared in shock. I walked over and slapped him upside the head.

"Agent Prichard, I'm supposing that-" he started.

I immediately cut him off by stating, "You can be supposing that you'll need more missions for your newest full time SHIELD agent." I smirked as his eye widened in shock. I turned to see all the Avengers with dropped jaws and wide-eyes.

"Well then, let's try this over from the last time we did this," Fury said regaining himself. He held out a hand and I shook it. "Welcome to SHIELD Agent Prichard."


	9. A Date

**Okay, possibly three update in a day just because I'm still sick today, I'm getting really into this, and even I wanna know what happens! Okay so, ladies and gentlemen, I give you, chapter 9.**

I sat in my room in Stark Tower looking at the pictures on my phone. They were of me and Tiffany. I'd gotten back from the Helicarrier a few hours earlier and talked to my mom about all this. As always, she was fine with it. But for once she had standards. She had to talk to me and my doctor (Bruce) and I wasn't allowed to assassinate people. Yeah, my mom's really big about the whole Christianity thing and not killing people. Ah, I love my mom.

Loki came in and sat down next to me. He sighed and when I didn't do anything he sighed louder. I didn't respond again and he started waving a hand in my face. When it got annoying enough I leaned in and bit his hand. Loki yelped in pain and I smirked. "Do you not care in the least about me?"

"I do," I said. "I just choose not to sometimes."

"I feel so warm inside," he said sarcastically. I turned and smiled at him. When he didn't smile back I leaned over and kissed him.

"Better pouty pants?" I questioned.

He rolled his eyes and answered, "I was."

"You know you love me," I said facing my pictures again. He kissed me on the cheek and started looking at the pictures with me.

"What is that one?" he asked pointing to the picture of Tiffany in the hospital with me next to her while we smiled for the camera.

"During one of Tiffany's soccer games she broke her ankle and that was us in her hospital room after it. Loki chuckled a bit and watched as I explained all of the pictures to me. We did this for a good half hour before JARVIS came over the speakers.

"Miss Prichard, Mr. Laufeyson, dinner is ready."

"So we're all eating together tonight," I said amazed.

"It would appear so," Loki said getting up. He helped me up and we went upstairs.

When we got upstairs there was a large black tarp. Before I could push it away I was dragged away. When I stopped being dragged I saw Nat, Pepper, and the women Steve had started going out with, Beth. I only met her earlier today when we all came back from the tower. They set me down in a chair and I saw a bunch of products in front of me.

"What is all this?" I asked worried.

"Well, because we know Loki isn't allowed to leave the tower without Thor, we thought it'd be nice if you two had a little romantic dinner here at the tower," Pepper said happily.

"Guys, no, you don't have to do this," I said getting up.

Nat pushed me back in the chair and said, "You're right, we don't have to, we want to." I sighed and let the get me ready.

When they were done they turned me around to look at myself in the mirror, I was in a knee-length black dress, black heels, bright, red lipstick, dark red eye shadow, I had dark pink blush on my cheeks, and my golden-brown hair was pulled back in a fancy bun.

"I say we did pretty well with this," Beth said.

"We should be stylists," Pepper said please.

I scoffed and remarked, "And you really think Tony would let you quit?" The girls started laughing.

Nat checked her watch and said, "It's time!"

My breath caught in my throat. I had fun getting ready, but now I have to go through a dinner with Loki and have the Avengers watching our every move. Great. They pushed me over to the point I'd enter when I heard someone whisper, "Good luck," in my ear. Tiffany, again. I felt like my powers were gonna let lose any minute and I'd turn into a turtle and hide in my shell.

"Go get him tiger," Nat whispered in my ear before pushing me out. Thank god there was makeup on my cheeks to cover up my actual blush. I saw some ruffling behind the curtain on the boys side and started to giggle.

"Loki Laufeyson, get your butt out her right now!" I called to embarrass him. I heard all the male avengers burst out into a laughing fit. Loki stalked out but stopped mid-walk when he saw me. I was a bit in awe myself, Loki was wearing a regular, black tuxedo that I'm almost positive was Tony's at some point. I'd never seen him dressed up in dressy human clothes before so this was a total shock to me.

When he came over to me he was still in awe. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I said trying to keep myself from blushing like a maniac. "You look good to." He leaned down and kissed me. Yes, leaned down. That stuff happens when you boyfriend is a 6'2 God and you're a 5'9 teenage girl.

I looked over at the table set for two on the balcony. It had a black drape over it and had wine glasses, candles, and food plate on it. Loki offered me his arm and led me out to the table.

"Hmm, maybe you are a prince," I said mockingly.

"And what might tell you that? It is the charm, is it not?" he mocked back.

I grinned and replied, "I was going to saw the manners towards women they teach princes, but whatever you want." He smiled at me. I seemed to be the only one that could do that.

He picked up the wine bottle and asked me, "What do you suppose might happen if I opened this up here?"

"You'd most likely kill someone. But instead of that, aim it at the window. Tony can't exactly yell at us with Pepper around," I suggested. Loki grinned evilly and aimed the bottle. _Oh crap, he's actually gonna do it! _I thought.

But before he could, piano music started playing inside, and when we looked, nobody was at the piano. I recognized the song immediately. It was _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift, the one song I actually like by her, and the only song Tiffany knew by heart.

Loki leaned forward with a quizzical look and asked, "Is that?" I nodded. His eyes widened and he asked, "How?"

"Just because you die doesn't mean your spirit has to leave for Heaven or Hell," I said smiling.

"That is who you were talking to at the hospital," he said in realization. I nodded again. "You have, odd friends Britney."

"And you're one of them," I remarked. I looked over and saw Tony sneaking over to the piano to investigate when Pepper came out and started pulling him away. I laughed and shook my head. "Those two are too much."

Loki looked over and agreed. He looked back down at his plate. I hadn't noticed at first, but he was hiding something. "Loki, what's wrong?"

His head popped up and he quickly answered, "Nothing." Okay, that was too quick. I crossed my arms. He sighed and fessed up. "Thor is going back to Asgard for two weeks tomorrow, and as you know I have to go wherever Thor goes."

My heart sank. "You're leaving?" He nodded, still starring at his plate. That's when I got an idea. "Your dad sent you here with your brother to change, right?"

Loki looked up with a raised eyebrow and said, "Yes." His eyes lit up in terror. "Absolutely not Britney!"

"What?" I asked.

"I know that look. It is the look Thor used to get when though up some stupid plan of his. You are not to go to Asgard with me," he answered sternly.

"Loki please," I pleaded.

"I am truly sorry Britney, but it is too risky."

"How?"

"It is my first time home since my banishment. Please, you must understand."

"No, I don't," I said. I got up and left. Loki was calling for me but I didn't listen. I ran downstairs and to my room. I don't know why but I started crying.

"Britney, maybe it's for the best," Tiffany's voice called to me. "Umm, can you turn something on for me?"

I wiped my eyes and turned on all the lights. I waited as Tiffany appeared on the edge of my bed with a sympathetic look. "Brit, Loki's right. It's his first time back home. He needs to do this himself."

"I know, I know, but if I go with him it might help prove he's changed," I said going to my dresser and wiping the runny mascara from my cheeks.

There was a knock at the door. "Britney, please open the door."

"No!" I wanted to say. Tiffany gave me a glare and I sighed. I opened the door as Tiffany faded away.

Loki immediately hugged me. "Britney-"

"It's okay, you can go," I told him. He could tell I was still upset. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"If you want to come," he stiffened and looked around.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Tiffany if you would not mind, could you leave?" Loki called behind him. Tiffany manifested and mouthed the words, 'You told him!?' I shrugged. Loki looked behind him at Tiffany and she stuck his tongue out at him before leaving like the little drama queen she is. I laughed at her for a minute and turned back to him.

"As I said, odd friends," Loki said unbelievingly. "So, you will be fine if I go with Thor?" I nodded. "Good, now go to sleep."

**The Next Morning**

I stood on the roof of Stark Tower with the Avengers and a transparent Tiffany. Thor and Loki were saying goodbye to everyone when Loki came over to me.

He kissed me on the forehead and said, "I shall see you soon." I could hear Nat and Pepper 'awing' over the scene.

"Don't you dare think you're leaving with a kiss on the forehead you jerk," I said slapping him on the arm. I kissed him and said, "Stay out of trouble." He scoffed and walked back over to Thor.

"Ready brother?" Thor asked him. Loki nodded and Thor called to the gatekeeper of Asgard whose name I can never seem to remember. I waved goodbye as the two gods vanished.

"So, do you think Lover Boy will come back for you?" Tony asked me. I glared at him and rolled my eyes as I followed Nat and Pepper downstairs.

Pepper looked at me expectantly and I, being the confused and left out one, asked, "What?"

"What happened last night?!" the two women exclaimed. I laughed and told them everything that had happened the previous night. "Oh, my, god."

"Mr. Stark, Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, and Darcy Lewis are all waiting in the lobby," JARVIS spoke up.

"Send them up," Tony told the AI.

I looked at Pepper and Nat questioningly. "Thor's girlfriend and her partners. Erik was on the Tesseract project," Pepper answered. "Other than that I'm pretty sure they're astrologers."

Once the three arrived a tall brunette came in and asked, "Did Thor and Loki already leave?" Tony and Bruce nodded. Worry filled the woman's eyes. The other two came up behind her.

"What's going on Jane?" Bruce asked. _Okay, so she's Jane. The other two should be simple, _I thought simply.

"Thanos, he sent a message threatening to destroy Earth if we didn't give him Loki. He's coming right now, and we don't have a God of Mischief," Jane answered worriedly.

"Well, Britney, we might have to break a few of your mom's rules," Nat told me.

"How long do we have?" I asked the scientist.

She looked at her watch and said, "About ten hours."

"We're screwed."


End file.
